


Thank you for Making High School Bearable.

by Once upon another story (Nina_17)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Music, OOC, Writing, Yearbook, emailing, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Once%20upon%20another%20story
Summary: After moving into her new house Bella finds her high school yearbook. There she finds an unsigned note





	Thank you for Making High School Bearable.

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything that has to do with Twilight. _

"Where would you like this box Ma'am?"

"What does the label say?"

"Books."

"Then you can leave it right there."

"That was the last box, so we will be off now."

"Thank you so much for your help"

"No Problem Ma'am." The moving guys made their way out of the house and back to the truck. Bella sits on her still wrapped couch and looked at the stack of boxes that littered her new house. She took a deep breath and smiled. She had done it. She had worked her bum off at school and internships and after all her hard work she was finally where she wanted to be. She worked part-time at a publishing company as an editor. On the days she wasn't at the office (which was most of the time) she was at home writing her own novels. She hadn't made it big as an author just yet, but she did have a few books published in the romance section of the bookstore. She had money coming in, but she couldn't wait till she finally sold her newest novel once it was done.

She had just bought her new house and was excited to finally be out on her own for the first time ever. She had gone from living with her mother to living with her Father. When she got to college she a had roommate (Alice Brandon) that she kept even once they left school. So, this would be the first time she would be truly on her own and she loved it. She was starting to feel nervous about it but was ready for this in her life. Before her mind could go too far she began looking through her boxes. She emptied the kitchen and her bedroom before she started on the living area. She opened her first box and found a book she hadn't seen in almost ten years. She pulled out her Forks High School yearbook. She skimmed the pictures and read some of the good-byes from her friends and classmates.

_Bella, you’re such an awesome person KIT, Mike_

_Bells we had great times KIT, Angie_

_B had fun in math KIT, Ty_

_Bella, I hope we can stay Friends after HS call me soon Jess_

All her classmates wrote almost the same thing in just about every way you could think of say it. She skimmed through the rest until she came to one she couldn't remember ever reading. What was more confusing to her, was that it wasn't signed.

_To Bella:_

_I want to thank you for always being nice to me even when others weren't. You defended me when others would bad mouth me. You were the reason I went to school every day, if for nothing more than to see your beautiful smile as you passed me. You made high school bearable and for that I thank you. Your kindness got me through some tough times even if you didn't realize it. Thank you for being you and for being such a great person. If you are ever in need of a friend or a friendly smile I'm here for you._

_GreenNocturne20 (a) email . com_

She reread it a few times but couldn't remember who would have written. She placed the yearbook on her new coffee table and continued to unpack. She had gotten halfway done but her eyes kept going back to the yearbook. After she thought she had done enough for one day she sat down and looked at her yearbook unable to stop thinking about it. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her laptop and started it up. Once it was on she logged on to her email and wrote GreenNocturne20 (a) email. com an email.

_GreenNocturne20_

_Hello, I was going through our high school yearbook when I came across your note to me. First, I am glad that I was able to make your High school years better. Second, I hate to say it, but I can't seem to think of your name. Now don't take it the wrong way I try not to remember high school at all so most of my memories are fuzzy or not there._

_You might be wondering why after almost ten years I'm now writing to you. You might not even have the same email address. So, if you aren't a Forks High Alumni then I apologize. If you are well I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you wrote all day. You see I just moved into a new house. My very first house. I was unpacking when I found my yearbook and subsequently your letter._

_I hope that college and the real world were kinder to you than high school and if not, that you found inspiration to get you through your days. If you ever want to chat look me up._

_Your Friend,_

_Bella Sawn_

She looked over her email and then closed her eyes before pressing send. She crossed her fingers that some psycho didn't get her email. She browsed the web for a while looking up a few things she knew she needed for her house. She was about to log off her computer when she heard a chime. She looked and noticed she had a new email. She smiled and opened it up.

_To Bella Swan_

_First, I want to assure you that I am in fact the same person that wrote in your yearbook. Second, I am not surprised that you just found my letter. I will be honest I kind of took your yearbook without your knowledge to write in it. I was too shy to ask you for it, but I wanted you to know that you made a difference in one person’s life._

_I can't tell you how happy I am to hear from you, even after all these years and today of all days. I have been having a bad week and today was the worst of them all and your letter was enough to brighten my day just like your smile did all those years ago. You have a way of making everything better Bella Sawn and I thank you once again._

_As for after high school life, it has been bearable. In college, I was not the outcast I was in high school and seemed to blend in with the masses. As for the real world, for the most part, I have done well with myself. I have a successful career and am happy most of the time. Apart from this last week which I will not bore you with. Anyways I better get back to what I was doing before I get too carried away. Please feel free to write to me whenever you want even if it’s just said hello._

_Your Friend,_

_GreenNocturne20_

Bella smiled that she once again was able to help this person but was a little upset that she still had no idea who this person was.

________________________________________  
The truth or whatever you just said.  
________________________________________

It had been a week and she had not had the courage to write to this GreenNocturne20 person. She had no idea if this person was male or female if they were in the same graduating class or if it may have been a teacher. It could have been anyone. Although, to the outside world she was going about her day as if nothing had changed, in her head thoughts of this person were constantly running through it. She wanted to ask, 'Who are you?' but didn't want to sound rude or make them feel bad about not being remembered. She would sit every day in front of her computer and try to write a letter that would ask the dreaded question without sounding rude, but she couldn't do it.

Two weeks passed, and she still had not made the move to ask the question, but she had been able to get a good ten chapters of her novel written. She had mentioned it to one of her co-works the last time she was in the office and one of her bosses wanted to see her about it. She had dropped off a hard copy of what she had was on her way in to talk to one of the new Senior Editors about it. She was anxious to hear what they had to say. She stepped into the office this time as a writer. She made her way into the waiting room until her appointment. Once she was called, she walked back to the office indicated.

"Miss Swan, please come in and sit."

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Valentine."

"Let’s get right down to business. I read your chapters and frankly the left much to be desired, the characters are lacking, the plot is almost none existent, and you have very little substance in this to make it work. Listen, Bella, you're a good editor and you’re an okay writer but I think your skills are best suited for trashy romance novels. I don't think you're cut out for the big leagues. Now I'm sorry you had to come all the way down here for this, but I hate to do these things over the phone. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch meeting across town in half an hour." with that Mrs. Valentine got up and opened the door for Bella to leave. Bella just stood up and walked out of the office. She was in shock. She didn't notice herself leave the building and she didn't notice the drive home. She didn't notice when she got in the shower or how cold the water got after being in the shower for nearly two hours. She didn't even notice when she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she was numb. All her dreams crushed in mare minutes. She was glad she didn't have to be in the office till later the next week. She was nowhere near ready to see anyone especially all the people that would by now know she was a shit writer. She spent the next five days in bed only leaving to use the bathroom and to answer the door for her take out. On day six she showered and checked her email to see if her mother had written to her. When she pulled up the web browser and logged in to her email. She noticed that she hadn't deleted the email she had received from GreenNocturne20. After a few minutes, she started to write an email hoping that this person could return the favor and put a smile on her face.

_Dear GreenNocturne20,_

_You have written to me twice, that I have given you reason get out of bed in the morning and helped put a smile on your face. Right now, I need that more than anything. I have had my heart and dreams shattered recently. You see, I have always wanted to be a writer. I have had the dream of being one of the world’s best authors since I was old enough to read. Just a few days ago I had submitted a portion of a novel I was working on to someone I work with. If you don't know I work for a publishing company. I was called in for a meeting to discuss my writing. In this meeting, my Sr. Editor crushed all my dreams when she said, and I quote '...You're a good editor and you’re an okay writer but I think your skills are best suited for trashy romance novels' she told me that the story had spent the last six months working on was horrible and no amount of work could fix it._

_I don't know what to do with myself. I have barely left my bed let alone my room. I am lost and all alone. I've left all my friends and family back in Forks. I only know the people I work with and right now I don't want their pity. All I need is a friend and you are the only one I can think of that could make this better. Just writing to you has lifted some of my sorrow. Thank you just for being there to listen or read. Sorry that I couldn't put a smile on your face today, but I promise as soon as I find my smile I will share it._

_Your Friend,_

_Bella_

After writing the email she felt better. She was able to let go of some of the weight she felt after her meeting. She was able to go to work and pretend that nothing had happened. Yet at the end of the day, she still felt lost and alone. All her friends were back home in forks, so for the first time since she had left home, she felt lost alone and sad. It only a days before she got a reply from GreenNocturne20 but when she got it made a difference to her.

_Dear Isabella_

_As much as I love hearing from you it saddens me to have to read your pain. I wish there was something I could do to make it all go away. I know that it has been nearly ten years, but I know that you have talent. Please don't let one person bring you down. I wish I could do more than just write you an email. I send with it a hug and a smile :-) for you. Please feel free to write to me whenever you feel the need. I hope you can see me as a friend._

_If you would like I could read what you have written and given you feedback. It’s always good to have a second opinion on these things. I can't offer to have a friend publish it because, well I don't know anyone that could, but I can help you finish your story. I don't write novels, but I do write as a career. Now you’re wondering what I'm talking about. Not many people know this about me, but I write music and songs. It’s not the same as writing stories and novels but I can help you. I hope you will take my help. Until next time._

  1. _A. M. Cullen_



She couldn't take her eyes off the computer. Three things stood out to her form his email, One, he considers her his friend, two, he wanted to help her not give up on my dream, and three, she had his name or at least enough to look him up. Before she thought to write back to him, she ran to the living room and pulled her yearbook out of the bookshelf. She looked for Cullen in the index. She found two Cullen one was Emmett and the other was Edward. She remembered them. She knew that they had been adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just before high school started. They were both nice but were always picked on. They were both tall, awkward and lanky. She remembered that Emmett had been slightly wider in the shoulder area making him slightly more awkward than Edward. Edward had been more recluse and shyer than his brother, but they were both still teased mercilessly. She hated the way they were treated but could do much to help but she knows knew she had helped one of them by just being nice to them.

She looked for their full names but that didn't help her much. One was named Emmett Alexander McCarty Cullen the other was Named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. They were both E. A. M. Cullen. She still didn't know who he was but at least I was one step closer.

**New friends and old stories.**

The morning after Bella got her email from Mr. E. A. M. Cullen, she sat down and started to read over her novel. She didn't find a lot of mistakes and she thought it was pretty good. She added a few things here and there that she thought of as she reread her story. After she was done she sat there looking at her internet button, debating if she should send Mr. Cullen her work or not. After half an hour she took a deep breath and opened a new window and began to write.

Wednesday, 17 March 2010

_Dear Mr. Cullen_

_Thank you for your email. After reading it, I find that maybe I have more options than I thought. I've decided to finish my novel and then find some small university press to publish it or just self-publish. Who knows maybe it will be big. I heard that JK Rowling was turned down by a few publishers before she got published HP. Look at her now. Honestly, I don't think that I will be like her, but I can dream right. I've also decided that you can be my proofreader, (if you still want to.) Just read them tell what you think. Is that okay with you? I mean you don't have too. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I am thankful for you. For letting me vent to you has given me some renewed hope. I've also been thinking that I don't know if I want to continue working in the same place anymore. I don't feel right going to work there when I know how mean and soul-crushing they can be. Do you think I'm being judgmental because of what I was told? Should I just suck it up and deal with it or do I have a point? Anyways if you would like to help me not I've attached a copy of the first five chapters of my story. I've already gone over these and edited them. You don't have to read them I just wanted to know if they were right to tell me I suck. Please be honest with me._

_Your Friend_

_Bella Swan._

Friday, 19 March 2010

_Dear Bella,_

_I got your email and the few chapters you sent from your story. I have to say that I really enjoyed reading it and can't wait to read more. I hope you don't mind but I've added and changed a few things nothing major just added to the guys POV. If you don't like it then that's cool I just thought that would be cool to have the guy part written by a guy. Again, it’s up to you. Your story is good without my input._

_So anyway, about your job. Do you really want to leave it? I don't know much about your life nowadays, but maybe you should hold off at least until you find a new one. That is unless you don't need one. Then it’s a moot point. I can fully understand not wanting to work at a place that you don't believe in. Just make sure that it’s the best choice, being as you just bought your house and all._

_Okay so on to personal things. I think as friends we should know the basics, at least right? Where are you living nowadays? You said before that you left your friends and family in Forks, so I'm guessing that you don't live there anymore. I now spend most of my time in Seattle but tend to travel to New York and LA when I do some work with certain people. That's why sometimes it takes me longer to write you back I spend a lot of time in planes this time of year. My parents still live in Forks which you might already know. I don't go back there anymore. I usually have my parents come to visit me in Seattle. They usually stay with me but now that my brother and his wife are expecting their first baby, a girl, they are spending their time there. They just found out what they were having. It’s funny the day my brother met his wife he knew she was the one. She, on the other hand, thought he was an ass hole. things worked out for them in the end. Well, I wish I could write more but I must go now I have to get on a plane back home. Hope to talk to you soon_

_Your friend,_

  1. _A. M. Cullen_



Bella read and re-read the e-mail. Every time it got to the part where he mentions his brother becoming a dad, she got a mental picture of Edward smiling while holding a pink bundle with copper hair picking out of the little pink cap. Bella felt sick just thinking about it. She had always thought Edward was the more attractive of the brothers. She had been hoping that he was the one writing to her but now her hopes were dashed. She didn't read the revisions on her story or write back. She just laid on her bed and remembered the first time she met Edward and Emmett.

-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-FB-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-

Bella was never the most popular girl school but with her father being the chief of police everyone knew her, and no one bugged her. She never really did anything to anyone, so she never had to take advantage of who her father was to this town. That was until she met the Cullen brothers. She wasn't friends with them, only because they wouldn't let anyone in, but that didn't stop her. No one knew it but Bella's change towards her so-called 'friends', was due to the Cullen brothers. She had never seen her 'friends' act that way towards anyone before. They had all grown up together and knew each other well whether you liked them or not. That was until the Brothers moved to town. Now there was fresh meat and they didn't fit in well and the small-minded people took advantage of it. Bella knowing right from wrong decided to help without making it worse for them. she would stop the teasing and bullying without them knowing that was what she was doing. She thought that the Cullen brothers might suspect something, but they never said anything. The first time she 'met' the older brother, Edward, she had walked into freshman science. Lauren and Jessica were teasing Edward about his clothes when Bella walked in. She noticed he was very sad, and she was about to yell at them when she thought better about it. Instead, she used the information she had overheard over the summer.

"Hey Jess, how is the rash you got on you back?"

"What?" Jessica asked while turning red.

"You know from when you and Eric got caught in the bushes by the lake."

"Oh yeah, that rash, it's better," she said as she sat down blushing and trying to hide her face. Bella heard Lauren trying to hide a laugh. Bella just smiled at her

"How was your summer, Lauren? I heard you had to get a job at Newton's Outfitters. Must be a pain in the ass to work with Mike or maybe a pain the mouth. What did your mom say when the chief had to call her? I heard Mike got the worst of it he had to get his braces completely redone just one week after he got them in the first place."

"Yeah, it sucks," Lauren mumbled before sitting down. Bella looked at Edward and sent him a smile. He smiled back them looked away. It wasn't the last time that she would smile at him, but it was the first to give him hope.

The first time she had run into Emmett she was trying to get out of going to gym class Bella hated gym class so halfway through freshman year she always got out of it somehow. She was halfway to the library when she heard some noises. She turned down the hall when she saw Mike and Tyler pushing one of the new kids around. She was disgusted by the behavior. She knew that if she ran up and stopped them then he would get teased about needing a girl to fight for him, something no guy likes. She took a deep breath and put a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Mike, Tyler" they both stopped and looked at her.

"Hay," They said.

"Mike, Jessica was looking for you she said sometime about the janitor closet" she shrugged pretending not to know what that meant. Mike ran off not saying another word. Tyler then looked at Bella with a creepy smile on his face.

"So, Bella, you, me Friday pizza at Leo's"

"I would Tyler, but I heard Lauren say the other day say that she wanted you to take her to La Push this weekend." Tyler got a faraway looking his eyes them ran off. Bella bent down and started to pick up books and papers off the floor.

"You don't have to help me," Emmett said as he stuffed things back into his backpack.

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because those guys are ass holes that need to get a taste of their own medicine. Sorry I'm Bella by the way"

"Yeah I know, I'm Emmett"

"I know. I'm sorry they keep bothering you."

"Were those girls really looking for them?"

"No, I made that up so that they wouldn't bother you about a girl fighting for you."

"Thank you for that, but won't they be mad at you?"

"No Jessica and Lauren will put out no matter what, so it won't matter much." Emmett laughed and that made Bella happy. He had a large and loud laugh. He thanked her, and they went on their way. After that, she barely saw Emmett being picked on, but she always smiled at him and would say hello. They weren't 'friends’, but they had an understanding that they had each other backs.

-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-FB-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-0-o-0-o-O-o-0-o-0-

Bella woke up startled. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She sat up and focused on her memory dream. It made sense now that it would be Emmett that was writing to her. She had spoken to him a few times here and there. Edward barely acknowledged that she was there was a smile here and there when she would deter the bullies, but they had never exchanged words with him. She had had classes with both her last year at forks high so in theory, it could have been either to write in her yearbook, but it was just logical that it would be Emmett and although she like Emmett she was disappointed in the fact that she was not talking to Edward, and she had no idea why.

**Chatting**

_E- I made the final changes what do you think? - B_

_B- I think it's great. Can't wait to read the next part. - E_

_E- I'm working on it. I'm having a hard time thinking of a name for the mystery woman. Do you have any ideas? 3 B_

_B- Here are a few. Jessica, Lauren, Victoria, Shannon. - E_

_E- Those are all the girls we went to high school with that were bitches to everyone. - B_

_B- Exactly – E_

_E- Point taken. I'll surprise you and you can wait till I send you the next chapter - B_

_B- That's not cool but whatever I'll take what I can get. How many people get to say that they helped a world-famous author get there start. - E_

_E- Whatever I might not get published and then you can say that you wasted your time helping a delusional woman write crap. - B_

_B- Whatever you say. You'll owe me when you get this published. I'll let you buy me lunch. - E_

_E- If I do get published I'll owe you more than lunch. Oh, I forgot to ask, I was thinking of changing Alice's last name. I know the real Alice doesn't mind me using her real name but I'm not sure if I like using her whole name. Any idea's - B_

_B- Why don't you use mine. It's always cool when you read your name in books even when you aren't a kid. - E_

_E – You wouldn't mind if I used Cullen. Hmm, Alice Cullen. Yeah, I like it. Thanks.-3 B_

_B- No I wouldn't mind and yeah it and of goes well. Alice Cullen the sister I never had. - E_

_E – Okay I've taken enough of your time. Talk (write) to you later I'm tired. - B_

_B – Okay, good night and sweet dreams Bella, until next time. - E_

**It's you**

The rain fell rapidly on the purple umbrella. In true Seattle nature, the rare sunny day turned dark and the heavens above opened to let the rain pour down as if it would never happen again. As Bella walked down the block holding her umbrella for dear life, she thanked whatever holy being that had urged her to listen to her petite friend. As usual, when she had received a call from Alice asking her to meet for lunch and not to forget to bring her umbrella on the first sunny day of the season, Bella was not surprised. It was just hard to know when to listen to Alice's advice. The thing is that Alice was almost always right when predicting things, but her timing was off. Last year she had told Bella that she would need to bring an extra shirt to work with her because she would spill some type of food or drink on herself right before a meeting. So, Bella did as Alice had said and brought an extra shirt with her. The day went by and nothing happened, it was two weeks later that she needed the extra shirt. Two months after that Alice called her and told her that she would need to have an extra set of shoes with her that week because hers would break while walking to lunch. As soon as Bella had closed her cell phone she felt her shoe break. So, Bella brought her umbrella with her and planned to have it on hand until it rained. So, it came as little or maybe not so little surprise that when Bella had decided to walk the four blocks to meet Alice that the skies turned gray and began to rain in a matter of seconds.

Bella finally made it to lunch ten minutes late. Alice being all-knowing anticipated this and ordered their lunch so that as soon as Bella sat down her food was being placed in front of her. Bella sighed and began to eat her lunch.

"So, did you read what I sent you," Bella asked quietly.

"Yes, it was very well done. It was just different enough from what really happened to get anyone's attention. The only thing I didn't like was the name."

"Yeah, I was going to change the story Alice's name to Alice Cullen. I don't want anyone looking for you."

"No not that I don't care about my last name although it does sound nice. No, what I wanted the name Jasper changed. That name doesn't fit the character very well. When I hear Jasper I think kind, caring, and passionate. Not mean nasty cheating ass hole. Maybe something like Damian, the devil, or fuck face." Bella laughed, and Alice joined her.

"Okay I'll change the name, but I got that name from you."

"How so?"

"Well a few weeks back we went to lunch and you were going on and on about some ass hole named Jasper that ignored you then spilled coffee on your new pair of $800 red suede Yves Saint Laurent pumps. And I only remember that they were $800 red suede Yves Saint Laurent pump because you said it like a hundred times." Alice blushed and looked away.

"Oh yeah, that. Um well, you see two days later he sent me a new pair just like the ones he had ruined. He also sent a note asking me to dinner. I said no but thank you for the shoes. The next week he sends me a pair of beautiful $700 Valentino shoes with a note asking me to lunch. I really like the shoe so kept them but told him that I couldn't do lunch. The week before last he sent me a pair of $900 Christian Louboutin shoes with a note to have breakfast with him again I said no. Yesterday he sent me $800 Lanvin sandals with hopes that I would go have coffee with him."

"So, you're taking this guy’s shoes but you won't go out for a meal with him?"

"Well actually after the sandals I told him I would go out to dinner with him."

" And You haven't told me this because...?"

"When were you going to tell me that you had a crush on this Mr. EAM Cullen?"

"First, I'm not even a hundred percent sure which of the brothers he is. Second, It’s not a crush. He is helping me, and we can talk to each other. I think it’s so easy to talk to him because we don't have to see each other so we don't have to worry so much about what we say or don't say."

"So, you never want to see him again?"

"I do, but I'm afraid it will be the wrong brother and then I'll be disappointed and then he'll know, and it would change everything. I like having him as a friend and I don't really want that to go away."

"I think you should meet him just set your mind thinking that it is the wrong brother, so you'll be prepared if it is. Or you could put on your big girl panties and just ask him who the hell he is. Really its crazy that you didn't just ask from the start."

"Yeah well enough about me why didn't you tell me about this Jasper fellow? At least you knew about Mr. Cullen and what’s going on there. Wither or not I know his first name or not."

"Fine, I'll talk" Alice took a sip of her drink before continuing. "So, you know I was so mad when I first met him because he was so good looking, and I want to get his attention and he just didn't see me. I mean I'm not vain or anything but at least a smile or a nod or something would have been nice. I got nothing form him. Then he goes and spills a cup of iced caramel macchiato all over my new shoes. When he found me and sent the shoes I thought it was the least he could do but I thought that the dinner thing was more of a pity thing, so I didn't agree. But as he kept asking and sending me the shoes I thought maybe..." Alice didn't finish what she was saying. Her face went from happy talking about Jasper to hurt and then anger. She stood up quickly and grabbed her purse. "Let’s go now," she said as she dropped a few twenties on the table. As Alice started to walk away Bella looked around and saw a tall blond man walk in with a beautiful tall blond woman. The man looked up and saw Alice walking out. For a split second, he had a smile on his face until he saw that she was leaving the restaurant. He went to go after her, but Bella got in his way.

"Are you Jasper?" She asked. He nodded still looking after Alice. "Well you have five seconds to explain that woman you came in with, or you won't ever get to see Alice again." Jasper opened his mouth to speak but the blond spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Jasper's sister, Rosalie Cullen." She smiled at Bella while holding her hand out. Bella smiled back and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie. Jasper, you better go get her." Bella smiled and sat down to finish her lunch. Rosalie sat with her as Jasper ran out the door. Bella took out her phone and texted Alice hear Jasper out. Bella looked at Rose for a moment before she realized that she had not introduced herself. "Sorry, I'm so rude. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan."

"Wait, Bella, Like Isabella Sawn from Forks." Bella nodded confusedly as to how she knew her. "You went to school with my husband and his brother, Emmett and Edward Cullen." Bella nodded again now in shock. What were the chances that Alice's new love interest would be connected to the Cullen’s?

"What a small world," Bella said not sure of what to say. This woman could be married to the man she had been dreaming about or she could be his sister-in-law. She wanted to ask but wasn't sure what to ask.

"Wow, they have been talking a lot about you the last few weeks. Wait until I tell them I met you. Oh, wait, of course, Carlisle and Esme are having an anniversary party tonight. You have to come."

"I don't know," Bella said not sure if it was a good idea.

"Please say you will. They will be so happy to see you. Please say you'll come. You can even bring Alice, Jasper will be there, so you can use that to get her to go. "

"Well, Alice doesn't need a reason to get dressed up and go to a party. I guess I can go but make sure they know I'm going to be there. I don't want them to be surprised and then not really want me there."

"Sure, I'll tell them. Oh, here comes Alice and Jasper."

_(_)_(o)_(_)_(o)_(0)_(o)_(_)_(o)_(_)_

"Bella just suck it up and let’s go inside already. Please, I'm cold and I really want to see Jazz in a suit." Alice asked as Bella looked at the building where the party was being held. When Alice first heard of the party she is bouncing in her seat. She decided that she needed a new outfit and so did Bella. She dragged Bella from store to store looking for dresses they were going to wear. Alice was looking for a dress that went with one of the shoes she had gotten from Jasper. Bella just wanted to wear something simple. She was glad when she was able to find a dress and shoes that were her yet nice. With their new clothes in hand, they made their way Bella's house was Alice got them ready. Now they were standing outside the building while Bella worked up the nerve to go inside. Finally, she and Alice made their way inside. The party was already in full swing when the got there. As soon as they walked in Alice went to look for Jasper. Bella wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't see Rosalie anywhere or the guys. She was about to leave when she ran into someone. She looked up and saw Dr. Cullen standing there.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cullen. I didn't see you there," she said mumbling her apology.

"It's okay Bella you didn't know I was going to sneak up on you."

"You remembered me?" she asked confused as to why he would remember her. Dr. Cullen chuckled softly.

"Bella how could I forget you. I think you spent more time in the ER then I did. Add to that, that my boys were always talking about you." Bella blushed.

"Oh, well I didn't realize. Happy anniversary, by the way, thirty years, that's awesome."

"Yes, it has been, thank you. Anyways the reason I had come up to you was that Rose just called me and said that she was running late, and she wanted me to tell you that you should just enjoy the party till she gets here. She didn't want you to think that they weren't going to make it tonight."

" Oh, well thank you" there was an awkward moment before someone called for Dr. Cullen's attention. After they had parted ways Bella walked around the room looking to see if anyone looked familiar, but she was unsuccessful. She finally decided that she would have another drink then leave. She wasn't comfortable in a room full of strangers. She would have stayed close to Alice, but she had disappeared some time ago. She grabbed her last drink and stood by the bar thinking of missing out another chance to find out exactly who she was talking too online. She sighed as she took the last of her drink in her mouth and placed the cup down.

She made her way to the coat check. She was just about to ask for her coat when she heard her name. She turned to see who was calling her. Her breath caught as she looked up and saw bright green eyes she had known well. It took her a moment to take in the whole man. He was not the same boy she remembered. He was taller and not as lanky anymore. He had filled out and looked like he could model for a living. He had become more beautiful and Bella was feeling the effects as she just stood there looking at him. She couldn't speak. Her voice had left her and so had all her thoughts. She saw him move closer and she was able to get a hold of herself. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, are you just getting here or are you just leaving?"

"I was leaving. Rose invited my friend and me. My friend Alice is off some were with Jasper and I really don't know anyone else."

"I'm Sorry. I would have been here sooner, but I was doing something for my mom. I didn't know you were going to be here, or I would have asked Emmett for some help, so I could have been her sooner. Can you stay a bit? I'd really like to talk to you. Maybe we can even talk about the book or something." Bella looked up into Edward's eyes. And then she knew he had been the one that she was talking to. The smile on her face was big and bright causing him to smile too. She put her hand out and they walked back to the party together.

 

**Butterflies and Anger**

Bella and Edward walked into the party and looked for someplace to sit. Once they found a seat Edward excused himself to go get them a drink. When he got back they sat awkwardly not sure of what to say. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"So, you said Rose invited you. How do you know her?"

"Oh, well I just met her really. My friend Alice met Jasper a few weeks ago and there was a misunderstanding. While they talked it over Rose and I got to talking and she realized who I was and thought I should come to the party. She said she would meet me here, but I haven't seen her. Wait she didn't tell you I was going to be here?"

"No, she didn't but that's Rose for you. So, your friend Alice is the girl that kept turning Jazz Down?"

"Yeah but I think she's done turning him down." She said looking at her friend dancing. Bella smiled at the sight of her smiling friend. They sat and talked for a while when Edward got up.

"Dance with me?" he said as he held out his hand. normally she would have said no but she wanted to have reason to be close to him. once on the dance floor she put her games on his shoulders while his games found her waist. By the end of the song, his arms were wrapped around her waist tightly his head was leaning on hers. She had her arms around his neck her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The song ended and the pulled away from each other only slightly. They looked at each other they started to lean into each other. Bella could feel his breath on her face she knew what was happening but felt like she was watching it. His nose touched hers, she felt the heat of his lips over hers.

"Yo, Eddie" a booming voice yelled from across the room. They pulled apart and stepped away from each other. Bella looked up to see a very large muscular man. The man stopped short and looked at Bella for a moment before a very large smile came on his face. He walked up to Bella and took her into his and gave her a bone crushing hug. Bella was scared.

"Emmett let her go." she heard someone say. He put her down and she looked at him. A smile came on her face.

"Emmett!" she almost yelled, he smiled and nodded. "What the hell are they feeding you, you're like five times the size you were in high school."

"I started to fill out in college"

"Fill out, dude you look like should be in the WWE," they laughed at her comment. The Four of them sat down to talk some more. While they talked Rose excused herself to greet some people and Edward went to see his father, that was waving him over. After a few minutes, Bella excused herself and went to the powder room. When she walked out of the restroom she saw Edward standing at the other end of the room with a beautiful all woman in his arms. They were talking to his father and they were laughing. Her strawberry blond hair bounced with her laughter. She looked like a model from a shampoo commercial. She saw Edward lean in and whisper something in the woman's ear. The woman giggled and nodded. Bella Couldn't take the sight of them together. She placed a smile on her face walked back to the table were Emmett and Rose were sitting. She found Alice and Jasper had Joined them. When she reaches the table, she grabbed her purse and wish everyone a good night claiming to be tired and left. When she reached the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Esme standing there with a smile on her face.

"Bella it's so good to see you. I heard you had reconnected with Edward. How have you been? How's your family?" Bella smiled and hope that she could get out of there quickly. Then as soon as the thought entered her mind she felt guilty for wanting to ditch Esme.

"Everyone's doing well. My father got remarried a few years ago and my mom is still traveling the world with her husband."

"That's wonderful dear. I just wanted to come to say hi. I saw that you were leaving, and I hadn't had a chance to say hi. I won't keep you any longer you should come over for tea sometime and we could catch up properly."

"That would be great and happy anniversary as well." the women hugged and parted ways. Bella got into a cab that the valet so kindly got her and went home. Her face laid on the cold glass as she watched the city pass her by. She saw the people walking down the street or in and out of buildings. All the going with their lives oblivious to her hurting heart. She felt one tear slide down her cheek. She had Known that there was a possibility that things would turn out as she had hoped but to have it happen was still painful. She there had been a moment between Edward and herself when they dance. Had it not been for Emmett she knew that she would have had a kiss from Edward. She wasn't sure what bothered her more. The fact that he almost kissed her although he has a significant other or that she didn't get to have that one kiss.

Once home she changed and washed her face before going to bed. She sent Alice a quick text letting her know that she had made it home safely the turned her phone off and went to sleep. It was almost dawn when her body finally gave in and fell asleep.

A knock on the door early the next day woke Bella from her less than sound sleep. She made it to the door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had barely opened the door when she felt someone knock into her. It took her a minute to realize that it was Alice.

"What happened last night? I thought everything was going well. Edward came looking for you, but you had left without even saying goodbye."

I have tired Alice and just because I thought things were going one way doesn't mean I was right. He doesn't want me that way and that's fine. I'll still be his friend since you are now dating a friend of his but don't expect me to always go happily."

"I'm not sure what happened but are you sure it was all one-sided? I saw you two on the dance floor and I almost went and kicked that big oaf in the balls for interrupting."

"Alice may be the interruption was a godsend. Anyways I need coffee and I want to hear all about your night with Jasper" Bella a successful sidetracked her friend form the Edward topic. As they sat in Bella's living room drinking coffee Bella tried really heard to hear her friend and not think of a certain green-eyed man.

**Dear Friend**

Bella woke up the Sunday after the party with an urge to write. She had all these feelings coursing through her body and the only way to work through it was to write. She sat at her computer for hours just writing from her heart. Writing what she knew. By the time her body told her she had to stop eating she had typed three chapters of her story. She walked away from her computer and made herself a soup and sandwich. After her lunch, she went back to her computer. She pulled up her e-mail and wrote to her mother and gave her some details of her life but not all. She paid some bills and did a little shopping. She was going to shut down her computer when she saw she had a new email. When she opened it, she was unsure if she should open it or just ignore it. It’s an email from Edward. She takes two deep breaths then opens it. Her eyes are closed, and she has a hard time opening them. She doesn't want to know what it says just as much as she does. Finally, her eyes open and she reads.

_Bella,_

_It took me a while to write this. I was unsure of what happened at the party. I was so happy you were there and then we had our dance. Was it wrong? Was that moment wrong? Should we be thanking Emmett for interrupting? I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have even tried. You have always been so kind, and I have tried to take advantage. You deserve better than that. I hope that we could still be friends. I would hate to not have you in my life again._

_Your Friend,_

_Edward_

Bella was unsure of how to take his email. Did he not care that he had another woman? Or was it that she was no one that mattered? Had she hurt Edward when she left without a goodbye? Her thoughts were confused and every was. She couldn't stop thinking about how she maybe jumped to conclusions about what she had seen. It could have been innocent. It could have been exactly what she had thought it was. Bella screamed with frustration. Her head told her that she was being unreasonable, but her heart hurt and didn't want to think rationally. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She picked up her phone. And dialed Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered slightly groggy.

"Hi, I need your best friend advice and honesty."

"Sure, what’s up?" Bella went on to tell her everything that had happened at the party and everything she had seen. Then she told her about the email and her confusion as to what to do. After a moment of silence, Alice spoke up.

"Well, I'm not sure who this girl is you saw him with. I didn't see him with anyone but you. Honestly, Jasper and I saw the whole thing between you Edward on the dance floor. so, did Emmett and Rose if he had another girl one of them would have said something about it. To keep either of you from getting hurt. Your best bet would be, to be honest with Edward."

"Your right Alice. I need to keep an opened mind. I think I've read many stories where there is another woman in the way of the perfect man."

"No Bella you write too many of those stories. Yeah, life isn't easy, but I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks, Ali, I think I'm going to talk to Edward now."

"Good luck Bella." After talking with Alice Bella felt better. She pulled her phone out and was ready to dial Edward when she remembered she didn't have his number. She thought of calling Alice to have her get it from Jasper but thought that seemed desperate and creepy. If he had wanted to talk to her he could have gotten the number from Jasper that would have gotten it from Alice. Unless she didn't want to seem desperate or creepy. Bella sighed in frustration. She went back to her laptop and pulled up her email account. She sat there for a moment before she started to write to him.

_Edward,_

_I'm not sure what to say. It's not that you did anything wrong, or well maybe you didn't. The moment on the dance floor was not the reason I left without saying goodbye. It was something that happened after. I have no right to claim anything from anyone. I know that whatever I saw was none of my business. It was only after that dance and that almost kiss that I thought that maybe I did have some claim. I'm rambling aren't I. Anyways after that moment I thought there might be something there. Something I have wanted for a long time._

_The thing is after you went off to talk to your father I went to freshen up and when I was back at the table I saw you with a woman. I'm not sure who she is or who she is to you but when I saw her all over you I just couldn't stay. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Man, I probably sound pathetic don't I. I have a crush on a guy almost kiss him then freak out because he closes to another girl. Sorry, I'm such a mess._

_I honestly don't know if I’ll send this e-mail. I'm a rambling idiot. It just that over the last few weeks of us writing back and forth I feel like I can say almost anything, yet I'm scared that you'll just run away if I'm too honest. Why is it so easy to just sit here and tell you everything that comes to my mind yet when we were facing to face the other night I could barely keep myself from fumbling on my words._

_You know what, I'm going to send this to you now. If you think I'm loony (which right now you have every right to be) I won't blame you. I Hope we can still be friends. I would heat to lose that._

_Hope I hear from you soon,_

_Bella_

Bella pressed send then closed her computer. She forced herself to forget what she had just done and got dressed. She didn't want to be anywhere near the computer. She knew that if she was then she would be sitting there all night refreshing the browser waiting for an email she didn't think she would get. She made her way to the Coffee shop close to her house. She ordered her very sweet and light coffee and sat down at one of the smaller tables and drank her coffee while she distracted herself with a newspaper someone had left on the seat. She was on her third cup of coffee when she heard the chair across from her move. She looked up and saw Rosalie.

"May I?” she asked, Bella nodded. There was a moment with no talking. "You left rather quickly the other day," Rose asked. You could hear in her tone she wasn't happy.

"Yeah, I think I had too, much to drink and my head wasn't to clear. I just had to get out." Bella didn't want Rose to know about her insecurities or have her confirm that Edward was in fact taken. The look that Rose was giving her didn't help much.

"What do you want from Him?" Rose asked what seemed out of nowhere. Bella was startled. She looked at Rose for a moment.

"I don't understand the question." Rose huffed.

"Please don't insult me by acting stupid. You are a smart girl. You know that he has money, connections and he grew out of that god-awful nerd to faze with my help and now looks very attractive. You want something from him and I'm not going to let you take advantage of him. He is my husband’s brother so that makes him my brother. I've seen too many women come in and try to take what isn't theirs. He's too nice of a guy to see when someone is trying to pull the wool over his eye and that's what I'm here for. I thought that you might be different but after what happened at the party and what I've learned from your friend I think you are just trying to get Him to help you publish that book of yours. I heard that you got turned down really bad by your own boss." Rose smiled, and Bella got angry. She stood up and looked Rose straight in the eyes.

"First, do not presume to know me or my character I have never in my life used someone for any reason. I have gotten where I am today on my own. Second, I don't care what Edward does or what he looks like. He was a great and beautiful person in high school and the only difference I see now is that he's older and more confident in himself. Third and last, go fuck yourself I would never hurt those guys ever. I would rather hurt myself." Bella grabbed her purse and made her way back home. She threw herself on her bed and cried. She had never in her life had anyone accuse her of trying to use or hurt anyone. She was a good person and she knew but having her character questioned hit her hard.

**Writing  
**

Bella didn't know what to do with herself. She had not slept that night. The thoughts of Edward were enough to keep her up add to that the crazy message she sent him, her coffee with Rosalie, and the anxiety of waiting to hear from Edward was enough to cause her more than just one sleepless night. Submitting to the fact that she was not going to get a wink of sleep. Bella forced herself out of bed and made a very large, very strong pot of coffee. She sat at her table with her laptop and opened her book. With the anger she felt towards Rose and herself, she was able to focus her thoughts on to the page. She used the feelings she felt after seeing Edward and that woman together to help her. She couldn't remember having so many feelings at one time. She typed and typed and typed. She hadn't noticed the sun go up or her phone going off. Her story what had started out as a retelling of her friends’ life, her love, her losses, and her recovery began to morph into something different. After hours of pouring her feelings on to the paper, it bared very little resemblance to the story she knew to be the life of Alice. This was a new story and a new vision. She still saw Alice and her vibrant personality. She still saw the heartache from the loss of a lover. She still saw the strong woman rise from the ashes of her former life to be a new better person, but it was different, it was stronger, it had more feelings, it was what Bella had always wished she could accomplish with her writing. It took everything that had happened to her in the last week to help her realize what she was truly capable of.

By the time Bella looked at the clock on her wall the whole day had passed. It was then she noticed she was growing hungry. Satisfied with what she had done for the day she made sure she saved and closed any of her word documents and went to make herself a meal. As she sat down to eat she pulled up her favorite game online. As she played and ate her eyes kept glancing at the small button on top of the screen that held the knowledge of all her incoming messages to her email account. She feared what would be in there or worse what wouldn't be. She knew she would be more disappointed in knowing that he was ignoring her than if he just told her to leave him alone. It took one hour to get the nerve to look at her inbox. And once she did she didn't know what to do with what she saw.

**10 New Messages**

She saw at the top of the page and when she opened it she saw they were all from the same sender, GreenNocturne20. She didn't know how to feel. She scrolled down to the earliest message and opened it.

Sent at 9:22 pm

_Bella,_

_Please Call me. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Edward_

Sent at 9:45 pm

_Bella,_

_I just talked to Rose and she told me what happened. I'm sorry for whatever she may have said please call me._

_Edward._

Sent at 7:12 am

_Bella,_

_I can understand your upset and you have every right to be please just call me, so we can talk. Xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Edward_

Sent at 8:25 am

_Bella,_

_I know a lot of things need to be said but I would rather have this conversation face to face or at least over the phone. Please call me._

_Edward_

Sent at 10:00am

_Bella,_

_I am about to call Jasper to get your number from your friend. Please if you don't want to talk then at least write back to me so I know that you want me to leave you alone._

_Edward_

Sent at 10:20 am

_Bella,_

_Alice won't give me your number unless you tell her it's okay. Please Bella, please._

_Edward._

Sent at 11:00am

_Bella,_

_Alice won't give me your number, but she seemed worried. Please just give me something._

_Edward_

Sent at 11:30 am

_Bella,_

_I may be coming off as desperate or maybe a crazy stalker and I'm sorry, but I just needed to talk to you. I need to clear things up even if after you choose to never talk to me again. I talked to Alice again. She told me that she hadn't talked to you but that she knew you were okay. She asked me to give you time and space. If that is what you need I will give it to you, but I beg you please let me tell you my side of things before you make any final decisions about me._

_Edward_

Sent at 2:56 pm

_Bella,_

_Are you hiding from me because of Rose? If you are then don't. I know you. I know you are a good person. She had no right to talk to you the way she did. She doesn't know the good person that you have always been. After she told me about what happened I was very angry, but I know Rose doesn't care about that. She tends to be very protective of the people she loves and cares about. She has had a hard life, one that I can't really share, but that is what brought her and Emmett together. You don't have to like her, and you don't have to understand her, just know that just because she says something doesn't mean that we all feel the same way._

_Edward_

Sent at 7:45 pm

_Bella,_

_I don't think you will call me or write to me. I have either scared you away with all these emails or you had already decided not to have anything to do with me. I know I should just leave well enough alone and stop all of these before you send the cops over. I just need to make sure you know what happened. The day I got you to email after so many years, was like a dream. You were the girl I had crushed on for years. You were like an angel. Getting to know you again or really for the first time because I had always been too nervous and scared to ever really talk to you, was amazing for me. Being able to work with you on something that meant so much to you was wonderful. When I saw you at my parent's anniversary party, I felt like I was dreaming. To be able to talk to you like I did anyone else, to not feel like a loser around you, it was incredible. To hold you in my arm, to have you so close was truly a dream come true. To almost have my lips pressed against yours. I could have killed my brother that night. When I had heard you had left without seeking me out I thought I had crossed a line. When I read your email and saw what you had written, I knew I needed to talk to you._

_That woman you saw me with was Tanya. She is the daughter of my biological mother, A sister I never knew I had until about a year ago. She is older than me for about four years. She and her father had left my mother before I was born. A few years ago, she was looking for our mother when she came to a dead end. The only link to her was me. We don't see each other much but we have become closer. That night was the first time we had seen each other in months so she was a bit over excited and to the fact that she had just gotten engaged with her longtime boyfriend, Felix. Please know that I don't want you to feel bad for miss understanding the situation. Tanya is a big hugger. And I could see how it could look like something else form far away. I am not upset with you. I just really wish we could talk and make things better. If nothing else I would really miss your friendship._

_Please call me or email me. I just need to know if we are okay._

_Edward_

Bella wiped a tear from her eye. She hoped that she still had time to save things whatever they were. She picked up her phone and ignored the thirty missed calls from Alice and called Edward. As the phone rang she prayed that everything would work out.

**Starting over**

"Hello" Bella heard Edward say on the other side of the phone. She took a deep breath unsure of what to say. "Hello, who's this?" he asked and still she couldn't say anything. "Bella is that you?" she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Um… yeah, it's me." She answered timidly.

"Oh, thank goodness. Bella, I am so sorry for everything.” Bella smiled her confidence slowly returning to her.

"No Edward, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are the only one that has done nothing wrong in all this. I should be the one saying sorry for how I just left the party the other night. If I hadn't left the way I had none of this would be going on. I'm so sorry I ran out on you. No matter what was going on I should have stayed and been the better person. I’m also sorry for not answering your emails. I was writing and could not be bothered to answer anyone."

"Bella you did what any woman would have done really. Didn't your friend Alice do the same thing with Jasper the other day when he came into the coffee shop with Rose? I should have told you about Tanya, but it just never seemed important to bring her up."

"Okay, how about we just forget everything and start over? So, you have a long-lost sister, how do you feel about that?" Bella asked hoping all the crazy tension would just magically disappear. She heard Edward sigh, but she couldn't be sure if it was a relieved sigh or a disappointed one.

"Well it was a shock really; I mean I know you don't know much about my past before I moved to Forks with Esme and Carlisle. My mother passed away when I was like five and my father didn't take it too well. He wasn't a bad person but to him, my mother was the world. When she died so did he. He had left me one night with the city when I was seven and never came back. I was put in a home with other kids my age. That's where I meet Emmett. We stayed there for a few years when we were adopted together. I never knew anything about my mother's past. I could barely remember her. From what Tanya told me, her dad and my mom dated in high school they were a bit careless and my mom got knocked up. She had Tanya but couldn't keep her, so Eleazar, Tanya's father, kept her and raised her. Wow, you asked me how I felt about having a sister and I gave you the Edward Cullen biography. Sorry if I'm babbling I'm just a bit nervous." Bella laughed when Edward stopped speaking. He chuckled along with her. "This is why I never really talked to you in high school. I was always scared I would start talking and wouldn't be able to stop. Then I would have said something stupid. I choose to keep quiet and save myself the embarrassment. I see I haven't grown out of that."

"I think it's cute." She paused for a moment thinking if she should say what her mind was thinking. "I really wish you would have spoken to me. I always thought you didn't like me at all. Emmett always said you were just shy, but I had a hard time believing it. You never had a problem talking to Ben or Angela, it was just me. Well, you didn't really talk to some of the other students but that was because they were not nice people." Bella sighed as she placed her face in her hands. She hadn't meant to say so much. It seemed that whatever had made Edward talk so much had gotten her too. She was glad that he couldn't see her because she could feel the heat rising her face with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say so much.

"You were, are such a good person. How could I not like you? Everyone at Forks high liked you. I remember all the guys in the locker room talking about the girls they liked you were on all the guys top five lists. I hated it. I hated hearing about how they wanted to ask you out. Even the guys you got into trouble for bullying Emmett and me. You were the most beautiful girl in school. Fuck, you still are the most beautiful woman I know. I was a loser with issues I didn't know how to deal with. You were like a guardian angel. I always wished I could just pluck up the nerve to talk to you. Even now I'm a successful adult. I'm well-traveled I've worked with celebrities but still, here I am talking to you over the phone and I have sweaty palms and I'm a nerves wreck." Bella could hear in his voice that he was nervous which made her smile. That sweet boy she knew was still there inside, he had just grown to be a beautiful man. She looked at her watch, seeing that it read seven o'clock. She plucked up all her nerves and was going to put them to good use.

"It's getting late and I haven't really eaten much today."

"Oh yeah sure um… I guess I should let you go then." Edward said, and Bella could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me. Maybe go to that café on fifth and Madison, but if you've eaten or would rather not it's okay."

"Are you asking me out?" she laughed when she heard the mischievous tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, then I guess I could meet you there or I could pick you and we could go together."

"Sure, that would be okay but only if it's not out of your way." She smiled and gave Edward her Address. After a quick goodbye, she ran up to her room and changed into something cute but comfortable. She didn't have time to fix herself up too much, so she just made sure she ran a brush through her hair and quickly rinsed her mouth with Listerine. As she ran down and slipped on her shoes she heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door then took a deep breath to calm herself down. She opened the door and found a nervous looking Edward standing there with flowers in his hands.

"Hi, I got you these." He said holding out the flowers to her.

"Thank you." She said as she took the flowers from him. "Let me just put this in water." She opened the door and let him in while she went to put her flowers in a vase. When she turned she saw him standing nervously waiting for her. "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, actually you don't live too far from me. It was only a five-minute drive."

"Wow, really? You mean all these months of writing back and forth and we are practically neighbors." There was a moment of silence. It wasn't awkward or tense. They just looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. Nothing was said as they walked out of Bella's house and into Edward's car. The only noise in the car was the music that played in the background. There was no need to say words; everything that was important had been said already. Once at the café, they were seated, and their food was ordered.

"Do you come here often?" Edward asked while they waited for their food.

"No, not really. I mean I've had their food. Alice loves this place and is always getting food from here when she invites me over for dinner. She can't cook to save her life. She either eats out, orders in, or has me cook for her. I hope Jasper can cook or doesn't mind take-out food." They chuckled.

“He can cook, well somewhat. He went to college in Texas and he learned to make some awesome BBQ and chill. But other than that, there isn't much else he can make. They make quite a pair." Bella didn't get to comment on that as their food arrived just as she was. There was another moment where there was no talking. They ate their food quietly and quickly. After dinner, they shared a dessert.

"So how long have you known Alice?"

"College, she was my roommate. How about Rose and Jasper, how long have you known them?"

"Well Emmett met Rose while on a trip and they fell for each other right away. They came back here together and were inseparable. Jasper came over once he was done with school. We have all been friends since."

"That's cool." She smiled but didn't know what else to say.

"Look about Rose…"

"No Edward, you don't have to keep apologizing for her. Really, I mean I don't like what she said no matter what her reason, but you didn't make her do it. So, it's fine. I promise I won't hold you accountable."

"You are an amazing person Bella Sawn." He smiled, and she blushed.

~X~X~X~

After dinner, Edward drove Bella back to her house. They were both so nervous about ending the night they couldn't seem to say anything. Bella kept wondering if he would give her a kiss good night. Would he hug her or shake her hand? She knew that how things ended tonight could determine how things went from there. If he kissed her whether on the lips or the cheeks meant he wanted a relationship. If he hugged her it could mean friendship or relationship. A handshake was all friendship. If he did nothing, then she would be just as lost. They had had a good evening the talked they got things out of the way that needed to be. She just didn't know how they were going to leave things. She had hoped that things would move forward from here, but she just couldn't put all her hope into it without having some assurance.

As they walked up to her door she waited until the last minute to take her keys out. She wanted to give him enough time to show her where he wanted to take things. She knew that she could show him what she wanted but she just couldn't put herself out like that.

"Thank you for having dinner with me." She said as she looked for her keys.

"Thank you for talking to me today. I really am sorry about what happened, all of it."

"It's okay. We're good now."

"Yeah" she stood there, and they looked at each other for a moment. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, that would be great." He paused "Would you may be like to have dinner again next weekend?" she smiled at him.

"I would love to."

"Great, I'll call you then." She nodded. "Goodnight Bella," he said as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to her before he walked away. She was shocked. Her hand was on her lips as the heat of his lips still radiated of hers. Once she closed the door she leaned against it and smiled.

"Eeaak," she screamed "I just got a kiss from Edward"

**Telling Alice**

Bella was on cloud nine and was not ready to get off it. She knew giving Alice play by play or having her ask million and one questions about her night would bring her down. So, Bella decided to wait until morning to call her best friend. That was probably not a great idea because at five thirty the next morning Alice was banging on Bella's door. Asleep and groggy Bella reluctantly got out of bed and let her in.

"You're lucky you brought coffee and bagels," Bella told her as Alice bounced into the house paying no attention to her best friend's tired and annoyed face.

"So, what happened yesterday? Did you talk to Edward? Did you ignore him? I need to know what happened. Bella, you can't just leave me hanging here. I know that he wanted to talk to you he called me often enough, but did you give him the chance."

"Wow, Alice how much coffee did you have before you got here?"

"Stop deflecting Isabella and answer me."

"Fine, I didn't mean to ignore everyone yesterday. I was in a zone and couldn't stop writing. When I finally got out of my bubble I saw his many, many emails and read them. I called him we talked it out and then we went out to dinner."

"And …"

"And he gave me a kiss goodnight and a promise for another date."

"Oh my god, did he kiss you goodnight and if he did where?" Bella smiled at her friend.

"He did, and it was a lip to lip kiss." Alice squealed, and both girls giggled and gossiped about the talk and the date. Before they realized it, Alice left for work and Bella sat on her couch to happy and giddy to write an angsty novel.

X-X-X-X

That week was the longest week Bella had ever had. Although she spoke to Edward or wrote to him nearly every day, she couldn't wait to see him. They had plans on Saturday night and although he had told her to dress in casual but nice clothes, he wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. That morning Bella, for the first time in the so many years they had known each other, called Alice and begged her to go shopping because although her closet was full she couldn't find a single thing to wear. The overly excited Alice made record time that morning getting to Bella's house. They spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon shopping. Alice without prompt demanded that Bella take a shower, so she could her get ready for her date. Exactly five minutes before Edward was due at the door Alice stepped away from Bella and let her see the final masterpiece as she called it. Bella was happy with what she saw. And hug Alice for everything she had done. Just as Alice pulled out of the driveway Bella saw Edward's car pull in. She was more than tempted to walk out and meet him halfway but didn't want to seem too anxious. So, she waited for them and the few moments that it to him to get to the door were agonizingly slow to Bella. Finally, she heard her doorbell.

 

**The Date**

She took a deep breath and opened the door. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He stood awkwardly at the door and Bella did too. It took a minute for either to come out of the moment of awkwardness. Finally, she let him and told him she just needed to grab her coat and purse. She smiled as he led the front door open for her. She blushed when he opened the car door for her and helped her in. She was awed when he had once again opened the car door for her once they had arrived at the restaurant. She had never had anyone treat her so well. When he grabbed her hand as they walked in she became alert to her surroundings.

"What is this place?" she asked looking at the décor of the restaurant. It reminded her of old-world Italy.

"It's called Volterra. It's fairly new to the neighborhood; I believe it was established about five years ago."

"I love it. I had no idea that this place even existed."

"I'm glad I can introduce you to new things and I'm glad you like it. I just hope you like the food as well." They entered the restaurant and were seated right away. It seemed that they knew Edward or at least of him. The waiter was polite and courteous and introduced himself as Felix. Once they ordered there was a small moment of awkwardness and silence.

"Okay, I can't take the quiet anymore," Bella said with a sigh. "Sorry, it's just that we've talked so much since we reconnected over the email that it seems silly that we can't talk now."

"You're right this is silly. So, I told Tanya about what happens and one she feels bad that you got the wrong impression and two she wants to meet you. It's up to you though."

"I would love to meet your sister and you can tell her not to feel bad it was my mistake, not hers. She can hug her brother."

"I think you two will get along. I know she and Alice will they both love shoes and shopping."

"Well that's great not only will I now have Alice hounding me to go shopping but my boyfriend's sister as well." It took a second for Bella to realize what she had just said. Her eyes grew wide and she hid her face as she felt the blush creep up her face. She knew that Edward and she were dating but they hadn't really talked about how exclusive they would be if at all. She was horrified. She felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see a smiling Edward.

"I don't mind having that title if you want me to have it. I can assure you I've wanted it since high school. Although it would have been nice to have asked, this is fine too."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. Do you really mean it? I didn't scare you away? I'm really not trying to force you so if you really don't want to…"

"Shh, Bella trusts me I want to be your boyfriend and I hope that this is what you want too."

"It is I'm sorry I'm a spaz and just blurt things out, but I really do want us to be an, us."

"Good, then that's settled let's eat and have some fun."

"Good, then that's settled let's eat and have some fun," Edward said just as the food arrived.

"So where did you find this place?" she asked before taking a bite of her food. She moaned at how good it tasted. Edward cleared his throat before answering her.

"Um… It belongs to Jasper and Rosalie's Uncles. They are nice. Aro and Marcus are very open and caring. They get upset if we don't come at least once a month."

"That's why they…" Bella stopped mid sentenced when she noticed Rosalie scowling at her as she walked across the room to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Rosalie is here and she is heading this way," Bella told him in a hushed voice.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Rosalie almost screamed as she approached the table.

"Rose this is neither the time nor the place for this."

"You need to get her out of here. She's not good enough for you."

"Why because I didn't think you were good enough now you think no one else is. Get over it Rose you found Emmett and fell in love. So, what if I turned you down. You are happy and so am I." Rose huffed and walked away. Bella sat there wide-eyed and speechless. She was unsure of what to say. Rose seemed so happy and in love with Emmett that it was a shock that she would still be hung upon Edward not wanting her. It was shocking to Bella that someone as beautiful as Rosalie, would behave confidence issues. If she thought about its kind of made sense that a woman as beautiful as Rose would be offended that A beautiful man like Edward would turn her down, then go after someone as average as Bella was. Bella was brought out of her toughs when she felt a hand on hers.

"Don't listen to her, she's jealous. Why I couldn't tell you." He looked at Bella Before speaking again. "I met Rose in a class in college. I had just started to come out of my awkward stage. I wasn't confident. She hit on me and I thought it was a sick joke. She asked me out Twice and I said no twice one day she followed me when I was on my way to have lunch with Emmett. It was like they were both slapped in the face when they saw each other. They were together ever since. They've had up and downs up they have gotten through it. Every now and then she gets like this. Like if I won't have I her I shouldn't have anyone."

"Well if someone turned me down then went out with someone not as beautiful I would probably be upset too."

"That's where you're wrong I find you a million times more beautiful than her and I think that is what gets to her. She knows all about you and what happened in high school. To meet you and find out not only are you just as nice but more beautiful now gets to her. Especially since both, Emmett and I had crushes on you in high school." Bella could feel the heat of the blush crawling up her face.

"You are too nice and I'm not a great as make me out to be. I'm the daughter of a Police Chief. I was brought up to know right from wrong and to stand up for those around me. Just as my father always did. As for the beautiful part well, that's subjective so I won't fight you on it because it feels nice to hear it, but I'll tell you I don't really agree." Edward intertwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"No matter what anyone says or think to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Now let's get out of her we have someplace to be."

Bella didn't ask Edward where they were going. She didn't need to. For one she felt like she could trust him. He had shown her that she could. Then there was the fact that she could tell where they were going just from the streets they were on. She smiled as they pulled in to the Woodland Park Zoo parking lot. It was common knowledge in the city that they had some of the best concerts here if only because of the atmosphere. She wasn't sure who was playing but it didn't matter to her. She knew it would be fun none the less. She looked over to Edward as he parked. They both knew this was going to be a great night.

-~T~Y~F~M~H~S~B~-

"Thank you so much for tonight?" She said as Edward walked her to her door. Her hand was in his and she didn't want to let go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I hope that it was good enough a night that you wouldn't mind having another date next week."

"Well as much as this date was fun." She started to say but felt bad the moment she saw his smile fall from his face. She looked him in the eyes. "I was kind of hoping that I would see you before next week." She finished quickly. The smile reappeared on his face.

"I thought you were going to dump me before we even had a chance to see where this goes."

"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easy." She smiled at him while he laughed.

"I'm glad and I would love to see you more than just once next week."

"Good, so when can I see you again?"

"Well, I'm really busy right now with work so we might not get to do anything fun."

"I don't care I could make you dinner or something. Would your work be something you could bring with you? You work I cook, and we can spend some time together."

"I can't bring it with me but if you really want to maybe you could just come to my place. You don't have to cook we could order out or whatever."

"That's fine, how's Tuesday?"

"Tuesday's good." They smiled at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her. Neither pulled away and the kiss intensified. He pulled her close before pulling his lips away from her. He places his forehead on hers. "Make it Monday." He smiled and kissed her once more before walking away.

-~T~Y~F~M~H~S~B~-

Monday night

Bella stood at Edward's door a full hour and a half before she was supposed to. She had in her had two bags of food and hope he wouldn't be too upset with her. She rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. It was only a moment, but it felt like hours. The moment Edward had opened the door a few emotions crossed his face first surprise then happiness then confusion.

"Did I forget the time?" He asked.

"No, I came early. I…" She blushed and stammered. "Well, I thought if you didn't mind I could still cook for you. I hope you don't mind. If you do, please tell me and I won't."

"You can use my kitchen whenever you want. Please come in. Sorry for the mess I was planning on cleaning up a bit before you got here but well…."

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I'm very happy you're here. Honestly, I haven't been able to get much work done because I've been thinking of you the whole time. Maybe now that you're here I can get something done before we eat."

"Sounds good just show me the way." He walked her to the kitchen giving her a small kiss before walking out of the room. The time flew as Bella cooked the food. She even cleaned up a little while she waited for him. She set the table and brought the food over to it. Once it was all set up she called him. He smiled at her once he saw everything she had done, placing a small kiss on her lips before sitting down and eating. Neither really said much to each other as they ate, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was good and natural like this was the way it should be. After eating they cleaned up together before sitting and watching a movie together. Bella fell asleep halfway through the movie or at least that was what she remembered. When she woke up she and Edward were both snuggled on the sofa holding each other. There wasn't a lot of room, but she was content and decided that she was okay just sleeping in his arms like that.

**Relationships**

Waking up on the sofa with Edward wrapped around her was wonderful. Waking up with Edward wrapped around her while he gave her kisses was the best. She laid there with her eyes closed and just took in the kisses, and the warm feeling it brought to her.

"I know you're awake Bella." Edward's still sleepy voice said next to her ear. He placed another kiss as she tightened her grip on him.

"I didn't want you to stop." She said, then felt the heat of her blush creep up her face.

"I won't ever stop if that's what you want."

"Don't stop." She said to him as she looked into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He went to deepen it when she pulled away. He pouted. "Morning breath," she told him.

"We both have it so its cancel's it out." He said before pressing his lips back to hers. This time she didn't stop him.

It took them a good half hour to untangle themselves from each other. They both knew they had things to do and it would never get done if they kept it up. Reluctantly Bella left Edward's house and went back to hers.

*-ty-*-ty-*-ty-*-ty-*

They didn't see each other the rest of the week but they talked every night. When the following week came plans were set to go out on another date but at the last minute, they had to be canceled because Edward had to go out of town for work. Unfortunately, he was gone for more time than he had planned, and Bella was really missing him. It was the sixteenth day of not seeing each other and they were on the phone before bed.

"When will you be back?" She asked hoping this time he would have a definite answer.

"Next Tuesday morning so you better be ready to spend some time with me, Miss Swan." She smiled at the thought of being able to see him again.

"I will clear my schedule for the three days to spend time with you." She teased but had every intention of following through.

"Good I want to spend as much time with my girlfriend as possible." Her heart sped up. They had gone out on a few dates and had spoken every day they could, but not once had they talked about what the relationship status was. She hadn't wanted to assume but she hoped that they were going in that direction.

"I hope she won't mind me tagging along." She teased him. She knew he meant her but needed to make sure for her heart’s sake.

"Very funny Swan, if you didn't know I was talking about you then I'm not being a very good boyfriend. I mean I don't let just anyone cook in my Kitchen and sleep on my couch."

"I was just checking."

"Well just be ready okay."

"I will do you need me to pick you up at the airport or not"

"Would you really?" He asked, and she could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Sure, I mean I'm your girlfriend that's what we do right. I would have even dropped you off if you had given me more notice."

"Okay, I'll email you the flight Details right now. Thank you really I usually take a cab home because Em hates the airport."

"Well, you don't have to pay for cabs anymore. You have me now."

"You're right I do have you and thank you "

*-ty-*-ty-*-ty-*-ty-*

On Tuesday morning Bella made her way through the airport parking lot to the closest available space she could find. Once inside she made her way to the Security gate closest to her arrival gate. The monitors showed that the plane had arrived and that they would soon be gated. Twenty minutes later she saw the familiar head of hair walking through the glass doors. He didn't notice her at first as he was typing away on his phone. When he looked up a huge smile graced his face. As soon as he was close enough he pulled her in to hug and kissed her.

"I thought you would wait by the baggage claim, Love." The term of endearment caught her off guard, but she played it off and tried not to think too much of it.

"I had to see you as soon as I could don't want to wait an extra five minutes." He kissed her again and they made their way out of the airport and into her car. As soon as they got to his house he had her in his arms and his lips all over her. Yet again they fell asleep on the sofa but at some point, it seemed that Edward had moved them to his bed because that was where she was when she woke up the next morning and she felt liked she belonged.

 

________________________________________

The last one.  
________________________________________

Five years ago, Isabella Swan reconnected with two of her high school friends. The road was a bit bumpy at first due to misunderstandings. She had been at a low point and in her life, but she found her way with Edward Cullen by her side. Edward and Bella learned that communication was the key to any relationship. After two years of dating, they decided, finally, to move in together. The adjustment was not as hard as they thought but still had its bump. Bella was not a flaky person but whenever she would have an idea she would drop everything to get it down, something Edward had a hard time getting used to. Edward was by no means a saint. He was the type that left the towel on the floor and the toothpaste uncapped. Although Bella and Edward had a lot to get used to them pulled through together. The toughest moment in their life together came when Rose tried to tear them apart. As it turned out although she truly did love Emmett, she had been secretly in love with Edward for years. She had tried unsuccessfully to break them up over the years. The last straw was when she broke into their house and into their room and began to pleasure herself on their bed. When they got home she was still at it calling out to Edward to be with her. After leaving the room they called Emmett. It was a very stressful time for the Cullen Family. Even though Emmett and Rose were no longer married, the tension between the brothers was too much.

About a year and a half after they moved in together Bella Became Pregnant with their first child. The pregnancy was normal for the most part but like anything in life, things can get crazy. Just one month shy of her due date Bella's blood pressure skyrocketed. Before she could get any worse, she had an emergency C-Section. Siobhan Rennie Masen Cullen was born a healthy little girl with no health problems. Bella recovered slowly and had no more complications. The night Edward brought his girls home he asked Bella to be his wife.

The wedding was small but beautiful. At the age of one Siobhan was the best flower girl anyone had seen. The brothers had put all issues aside and Emmett stood by his brother as best man. By Bella stood her best friend Alice. After the indecent with she who must not be named, Alice and Jasper had a falling out. He took his sister's side and refused to understand why Alice was siding with Bella and Edward. IT turned out that Alice and Emmett had been seeing each other recently. Or so they said when Bella caught them making out by bathrooms. After an awkward silence, Bella wished them all the happiness in the world. Later Alice would tell Bella that being with Emmett was amazing even with the weird and every awkward moment when Emmett and Rose took turns Dropping of their daughter Emily with the other parent.

Now more than five years after reconnecting Edward and Bella were once again at the Hospital having their second child. That same night Alice came in to visit her best friend before she went for her scheduled c-section but as a surprise to both, she went into labor a full two weeks early. Baby boy Alexander Sean Masen Cullen and Anthony Samuel McCarty Cullen were born two minutes apart.

Both Families were happy and thriving in their lives. Bella was happy she had looked in her old yearbook that day and even happier that she had written to Edward. That one action brought her a Husband she loves and two wonderful Children. It also brought her best friend happy. And it also made her best friend her sister.

**Outtake: First Contact  
** _(Edward's POV of when he first got Bella's email.)_

I should be happy, I should feel like the king of the world, but I don't. I feel like I'm missing something, and I don't know what it is. I have the great home in a nice neighborhood. I have a family that loves me. I have a girlfriend that… well, maybe that's the problem she's just there. We barely speak, and I can't even say we argue it's like two people that just know each other. Sometimes we have a meal together sometimes we have sleepovers but there's no passion. I see what my brother has with his wife. The love hard they fight hard. They don't do boring. They are perfect for each other. I can sometimes still feel the resentment she feels towards me for rejecting her, but over the years she and I have become good friends regardless. I mean I did introduce her to her husband.

"Eddie, are you back there?" My sister yelled.

"Be right down Tanya and stop calling me Eddie." My sister, I loved her. She made it easy to love her. She was one of the nicest people I knew. She loved to be friends with everyone. I just wish I had known her longer. See I was adopted, and I didn't know I had a sister till a few years ago. It seemed that my mother had had a family before she had me but gave them up because she was too young to deal with it. I was the only link she had left for our mother. Unfortunately, our mother had passed away when I was a young child. She had finally found me and found time to come visit. Know she was going back home to Chicago.

"Well give your big sister a hug. The cab is here, and I have to go." She said to me as I walked into the room. She didn't give me time to act as she threw her arms around me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I know Tan, but you're coming back for the anniversary party right. Carlisle and Esme are really looking forward to spending more time with you."

"I'll try Felix has this big surprise vacation planned and I'm not sure if we will be back by then. He won't tell me anything."

"Well if you can please come."

"I will. Oh, and one more thing before I go, Irena is a great girl but you two don't mesh well. You need to find someone that will make your heart race out of your chest, Just some sisterly advice."

"Thank you and are you sure I can't give you a ride."

"No, it's alright thanked you though."

"Okay call me when you land okay."

"Okay bye." I didn't even have time to sit when my phone beeped. I looked and saw a new texted message.

Irena: Hey Ed, I'm sorry to do this but I must cancel our plans for, well for forever. I found someone that I think I can love truly. Had a good time, stay safe. 3

I looked at my phone for a good five minutes. I was hurt. I knew that our relationship was crap, but I at least deserved a face to face break up, not a two-line text. I decided it wasn't worth my time to respond and when back to my back office to work. I was working on a few songs for an up and coming singer and was trying to help him find his true voice. I had sent over a few songs and was just about to send him a few more I had started.

I had just sent the last few songs when I got a call.

"Hello"

"Hay Edward, it's Dom over at Interstate Records." I rolled my eyes I knew who he was I talked to him every other day. "I was just calling about the songs you sent over for Alec. He says that he likes them but that he doesn't feel them. He said that some are too poppy, and some are to singer/songwriter. He was looking for something in between. So, we'll need you to tweak them and have them sent over by 8 tomorrow morning. We have to get him in the studio by 10."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do" I hung up and spent the next few hours reworking the songs I had. I was just about to through my hand up in defeat when I heard my email go off. Normally I would have ignored it, but I needed a break. I was never happier than I was when I read what was on there.

GreenNocturne20

Hello, I was going through our high school yearbook when I came across your note to me. First, I am glad that I was able to make your high school years better. Second, I hate to say it, but I can't seem to think of your name. Now don't take it the wrong way I try not to remember high school at all so most of my memories are fuzzy or not there.

You might be wondering why after almost ten years I'm now writing to you. You might not even have the same email address. So, if you aren't a Forks High Alumni then I apologize. If you are well I haven't been able to stop thinking about what you wrote all day. You see I just moved into a new house. My very first house. I was unpacking when I found my yearbook and subsequently your letter.

I hope that college and the real world were kinder to you than high school and if not that you found inspiration to get you through your days. If you ever want to chat look me up.

Your Friend,

Bella Sawn

I couldn't stop smiling. Bella Swan, the girl I had loved all through my time at Forks high. Just her presence made high school bearable. She was one of the nicest smartest and most beautiful girls I had ever run across. She had yet again put a smile on my face just by being here. It took me a moment to get the nerve to write to her. All the anxiety I had around her in high school resurfaced.

To Bella Swan

First, I want to assure you that I am in fact the same person that wrote in your yearbook. Second, I am not surprised that you just found my letter. I will be honest I kind of took your yearbook without your knowledge to write in it. I was too shy to ask you for it, but I wanted you to know that you made a difference in one person's life.

I can't tell you how happy I am to hear from you even after all these years and today of all days. I have been having a bad week and today was the worst of them all and your letter was enough to brighten my day just like your smile did all those years ago. You have a way of making everything better Bella Sawn and I thank you once again.

As for after high school life, it has been bearable. I was not the outcast I was in high school and seemed to blend in with the masses. As for the real world, for the most part, I have done well with myself. I have a successful career and am happy most of the time. Apart from this last week which I will not bore you with. Anyways I better get back to what I was doing before I get too carried away. Please feel free to write to me whenever you want even if it's just said hello.

Your Friend,

GreenNocturne20

I couldn't write my name. I was fearful of rejection. If she knew who I was she might not want any more contact. It was then that I felt it the sweaty palms the knots in my stomach my heart racing. This is what it's supposed to feel like. This is what I should be looking for when I date. I understood Tanya better now. I wanted that. What she had with Felix and what Rose had with Emmett. I knew I couldn't settle for less. But deep inside I knew that Bella Swan was the only one that could make me feel like that. I prayed for a way to keep her in my life and maybe one day has the courage to ask for more.


End file.
